Truth or Dare
by LuvShules
Summary: Truth or Dare game between our favorite Dauntless members. Four and Tris aren't together yes, but they will be soon. FOURTRIS FLUFF
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a typical Truth or Dare with a slight twist.**

**I DON'T OWN IT**

* * *

Christina is banging on our door, interrupting my sleep.

"Tris! I know you're in there!" I sigh, groggily getting up.

"I'm coming, Christina." I yell back, exasperated.

When I open the door, Christina comes barging in.

"Just make yourself at home, Christina."

"Haha. Very funny. But you have to get dressed! Zeke's party is in less than an hour!"

"What party?" I ask. I didn't hear about a party.

"Zeke is having a party at his place. Go get dressed! I'll do your makeup. Put on plenty of layers, though."

"Ok." I walk into our bedroom to get dressed. _Layers means we will probably be playing Truth or Dare_, I think to myself. Before I even start to get dressed, Christina opens the door, walking straight.

"What?" I ask her.

"I thought better than to let you dress yourself. Let me pick out your clothes. Four will be there, you know." She adds, wiggling her eyebrows. I groan.

"Christina! I told you! I. Do. Not. Like. Four."

"Sure you don't." I fall back onto the bed, waiting for her to find the right clothes.

"Here. Perfect." She hands me the outfit (a nice bra, tanktop, crop top, sweater, nice underwear, leggings, and jeans) and I head to the bathroom to change.

When I come out of the bathroom, Christina immediately pushes me back in. She whips out a bag of makeup. When she is finished poking and prodding my eyes, we are finally ready to go. I look striking.

Arriving at Zeke's, Uriah greets us at the door.

"Come on in. You guys look awesome!"

"Thanks, Uri." I say. I feel kind of awkward here. I don't know many people.

"EVERYBODY WE DON'T COMMONLY ASSOCIATE WITH- OUT" Zeke and Uriah both yell simultaneously.

I laugh. This I can handle much better. Everybody leaves except Will, Christina, Lynn, Marlene, Shauna, Peter, Me, Christina, Al, Four, and obviously Uriah and Zeke.

"Truth or Dare time!" I was right. Thank god I wore layers.

We all move to sit in a circle. When Uriah notices Peter he says, "You do realize that I only associate with you because I have to, right?"

"Yes, and I don't like you either, but I have nothing better to do." At first Uriah glares a Peter, but then he smirks.

"Ok, Dude. You can stay. Whatever." Uriah says. "But Four. You, on the other hand, scare the hell out of me. I don't understand what Zeke sees in you." I laugh. He really is intimidating.

"He is scary as crap," Zeke replies. "Anyway. I'm starting. Christina. Truth or Dare?"

"Eh, I'm tired. Truth."

"Pansycake!" Uriah screams. I roll my eyes.

"What is your worst fear?" I laugh.

"No way!" She whips her sweater off. "Tris, Truth or Dare?"

"I do not trust your dares, Christina. Truth." I give Uriah a warning look. He holds his hands up in mock surrender.

"Hmm… Tell us who you like!" She isn't going to let that go, is she?

"No. Way. Christina, I already told you that I do not like who you think I do, and I am not telling you who I like. Ever. Please, let it go!" I take off my sweater, too.

"Tris, I know exactly who you like. You would tell us if _he_ wasn't in the room."

"Whatever Christina. Anyway, Zeke," He grins, cutting me off.

"Dare."

"I dare you to go into the pit, moon everybody, then point to the first person you see and yell, "She poisoned me! I have no control over my actions!". Then come back here."

"Tris, you are weird. Ok, who is going with me?" Will and I decide to go.

When we get back to the room, we can't stop laughing. As soon as I can talk, I say, "He… He… He mooned Max! And pointed at Eric!" Everybody busts out laughing.

"Ok, Ok. Four. Truth or Dare?"

"I dare you to get your crush and bring them back here!" Four blushes. I didn't even know he was capable of blushing!

"My… My crush is already in the room."

"What?!" Asks Zeke. "Four has a crush? And she is in this room? Wait. It is a girl, right? Ahh! It's not me, is it?" Four starts laughing.

"No, Zeke. It's not you. And yes, it is a girl. And yes, she is in here. And no, I am not telling you who."

"I hate you sometimes, man."

"I know you do. I really don't care, though. Uriah. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to play Seven Minutes in Heaven with Marlene." Uriah shoots a questioning glance at Marlene. She nods and stands up.


	2. Chapter 2

**I apologize for the lack of an update. Please check out my other stories!**

**I don't own it**

* * *

_"I dare you to play Seven Minutes in Heaven with Marlene." Uriah shoots a questioning glance at Marlene. She nods and stands up._ We all run to press our ears up to the door, which is quite a strange sight if you ask me.

Seven minutes later, we burst in to a full on make-out scene. I guess a new couple got together. I feel slightly jealous, though. Marlene and Uriah just stand up, pat down their hair, and sit back in the circle next to each other.

"Peter. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to take your shirt off." I laugh. Peter just stands up and leaves.

"Thank you, Uriah!" I say, gleefully.

"No problem," He says. "I'm going again, though. Will. T or D?"

"Umm…" Will hesitates, thinking. "Dare."

"I dare you… to tell us your fears!"

"Hell no, man!" Will takes off his overshirt, leaving a black tanktop underneath.

"Four. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

''I dare you to name three girls who are NOT your crush."

"Would you guys leave me alone if I just told you who I like?"

"Of course!"

"Tris." He mumbles. My heart surges. Four refuses to make eye contact, though. Then it hits me: Why would he want a girl like me? I am skinny, short, a Stiff, and not at all pretty.

"Okay," He looks distracted. "Umm, sorry. Shauna. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth. I am NOT going to be _Four's_ revenge dare."

"Umm… play Seven Minutes in Heaven with Zeke."

"Sure!" Zeke gets up readily and walks to the closet. We don't even bother to press our ears to the door; we can hear their moaning from out here.

"TIMES UP!" I scream. Zeke and Shauna come out, looking flustered.

"Ok," Says Shauna. "Tris, Truth or Dare?"

Crap. If I say Truth, it will be something about Four. If I say Dare, it will be something about Four. I sigh.

"Dare."

"I dare you to sit on your crush's lap."

"I thought you were better than that, Shauna. Why do you guys want to know so badly?" I take off my crop top, leaving only a tanktop underneath.

"Why _wouldn't_ we want to know?"

"Whatever. Lynn, Truth or Dare?"

"Finally! Dare."

"I dare you to drink a cup of extra- hot hot sauce!"

"No problem. Can you get it?" Zeke comes back with a cup of hot sauce in his hand, staring at Lynn.

Lynn drinks it without even flinching. We all stare at her amazement, wondering if that is even humanly possible.

"Marlene. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Los-" Uriah interrupts.

"Lynn, don't you dare say loser. Pansycake. Say Pansycake."

"Uriah, I am never saying that. Ever. Anyways, what do you like Uriah?" Marlene looks flustered.

"Well, he is funny, brave, handsome, kind, and loving."

"Aww!" Christina says in a baby voice. We laugh.

"Will. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to stick ice on your on your _special spot_ and leave it there until it melts."

"I. Hate. You. Marlene. You will pay for this! Go get the freaking ice."

Marlene comes back with a bag of ice, ready for Will to put it in his underpants.

"You sure, Dude?" Asks Zeke.

"Yeah. I'm sure I won't last until it melts, but at least I won't have to lose my tanktop."

"True. Christina-" Christina buts in.

"On it." She walks over to Will, who just put the ice in place, and starts kissing him. Passionately, I might add. Three minutes go by with Will writhing, Christina continually trying to calm him, and the rest of us laughing our heads off.

By the end of four minutes, Will can't take it anymore. He runs to the bathroom. I assume he is trying to get the ice out of his pants.

He comes back into the room, barely holding himself together. Christina says, "We'll be back in a minute." She walks out with Will.

"I'm taking his turn!" Yells Uriah.

"Tris, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to sit in your crushes lap for the rest of the game."

I. Hate. Him. I give him a look that could kill. But, part of me wants to thank him because I get to be closer to Four, who I already know likes me.

I reluctantly walk over to Four. He glances up at me, surprised.

"Really?"

"Yeah." I say, my cheeks blushing. Four smiles before crossing his legs so I can comfortably sit down.

"Thanks." I say, by cheeks still bright red. I sit down, on his lap, pressing my back comfortably to his chest. I feel his heart rate excel to match mine.

"Four, did you mean what you said?" I whisper into his ear. "About liking me?"

"Yeah. Do you actually like me, or are you just saying you do because I told you that I like you?" He whispers back.

"I actually like you."


End file.
